La última siesta en Hogwarts
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Viñeta. Fred amaba las siestas. Naturalmente, George odiaba cuando las tomaba. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían; Fred solo estaba durmiendo.


Bueno. Hola, heme aqui con algo nuevo. Claramente, no puedo superar lo que pasa en el último libro. Sin más, se los dejo aqui...

* * *

><p><strong>La última siesta en Hogwarts<strong>

—Vamos, Fred, ¡Levántate!

En la sala común de Gryffindor uno de los gemelos se encontraba con el cuerpo desparramado en el sillón, dignándose a roncar como si no hubiera dormido en décadas.

—Ya ya…- murmuró entre sueños.

George, quien pocas veces perdía la paciencia con su hermano gemelo quería más que nada hacerle una de esas bromas en las que tan buenos eran, pero por alguna razón, no le gustaba mucho molestarlo. Simplemente, no era tan divertido.

Y como si el pensamiento hubiera llegado hasta la mente de Fred, se levantó de golpe.

—Sabes que odio que me despiertes ¿verdad? Que me despierten, en general- siseó con la boca pastosa mientras largos mechones de cabello rojo chocaban contra su rostro brillando como si no hubiera mañana.

—Sí.- sonrió. Nunca olvidaría aquella vez que Ginny lo hizo en la madriguera y por dos semanas seguidas, pares de zapatos que pertenecían a cierta niña aparecían en los lugares más descomunales de la casa. Sin contar los explosivos en su cuarto. Claro que Fred no estaba realmente enojado con su hermana; era sólo un pretexto para poder hacerle bromas sin que su madre le reprochara al respecto. La situación se tornaba algo como:

"_¡Fred, sólo porque eres mayor que ella no significa que debes aprovecharte de eso! ¿Qué no les he enseñado nada? ¡George, deberías decirle que haga eso con tu hermana! ¡Me sacan canas verdes, me las sacan!" _

Entonces Fred argumentaba _"¡Me despertó de mi siesta!"_. Y su mamá solo suspiraba y decía "_Algún día va a crecer y se van a arrepentir de todo lo que le hicieron, y yo no voy a decirle que no se vengue." _Mientras les regalaba besos en la frente a cada quien y los miraba con ese amor que solo las madres pueden sentir.

No era muy de los gemelos eso de andarse quejando, siempre se las ingeniaban para hacer algún comentario divertido donde uno terminara las oraciones del otro o dijeran las cosas al mismo tiempo y no a propósito. Una de las pocas cosas que los diferenciaba, era la gran capacidad que tenía Fred para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo donde fuera y cuando quisiera.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender… a no hacerlo?- dijo dándole un leve golpe en la quijada. Quería muchísimo a George y él era, probablemente, la única persona con la que nunca podría enfadarse. Estaba todavía somnoliento cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido antes de caer en el sillón y lo que habían estado planeando los días anteriores. George le sonrió como lo hacía cada vez que terminaban una travesura.

—Ya es hora.

El sueño de Fred se fue corriendo de inmediato y los gemelos pusieron manos a la obra antes de que alguien pudiera decir "quidditch". Esa fue su despedida de Hogwarts, y su regalo para Umbridge.

El día que Fred murió, George sintió un disparo atravesándole el cuerpo, desgarrando cada pulgada de su piel doliéndole tanto, lento y rápido; tan imposible como sonaba y tanto lo sentía.

Cuando se acurrucó a su lado y Fred no abrió los ojos después del "No es gracioso" supo que todo lo que intentara iba a ser en vano. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una aguda y filosa arma destrozándole el corazón y el aliento, se encaró contra la verdad.

A George nunca le había gustado cuando Fred dormía sus siestas, pues se sentía solo y su productividad se sentía vaga. Mientras Fred descansaba a una hora al azar del día, se podría decir que George era el único gemelo "activo". No le gustaba como sonaba eso, por supuesto; ¡tantas cosas que podía hacer con su hermano al lado! Su misma compañía era una pieza inspiradora para todo lo que deseaban hacer: Todo salía bien cuando estaban juntos.  
>A Fred no le gustaba que lo despertaran, pues los sueños eran el único lugar donde las cosas eran más sorprendentes de lo que parecían.<p>

George, sintiéndose culpable y a la vez misericordioso, decidió por primera vez dejar de llamarle. Era una situación curiosa, la manera en que siempre batalló para despertarle para que pudieran ser el dúo de oro, y ahora esto. Fred tenía una manera rara (y cruel) de hacer que las personas lo obedecieran.

"_Está bien, Fred."_ Pensó. "_Prometo que te voy a dejar dormir en paz."_

George nunca supo si fue real, o si fue el resultado de su imaginación herida cuando la risa apagada de su hermano retumbó dentro de su cabeza. Lo que más le dolía era no saber si Fred, por esta vez, quería despertar.

**fin.**


End file.
